


Badass Ukraine

by InsideMyBrain



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Ukraine Week, APH Ukraine Week 2017, Poetry, Swearing, badass ukraine, only once though, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideMyBrain/pseuds/InsideMyBrain
Summary: A poem I wrote for day 3 of aph Ukraine week.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr loves to say ‘there’s bravery in being soft’ so I tried to apply that principle to aph Ukraine.

She sheds tears  
Not because she is weak  
But because she is brave  
She is courageous for laying her emotions bare  
To a world that condemns her for having them  
Yet despises those who show none.

She is a lady  
Not because she is demure  
But because she is strong  
She learned a long time ago   
She would be ignored if she failed to feign politeness   
But make no mistake   
Her opinions come through with force   
To smack you in the face. 

She is pious   
Not because she hates those who aren’t   
But because she loves all   
God’s message is one of love and salvation   
And she hates those who are blind to that   
Those who dare use God to justify their hate   
When He would never condone it. 

 She is sensitive   
Not because she is too easily hurt   
But because she knows injustice   
Injustice has personally shaken her hand   
And laughed in her face   
She cares for those who know it now   
Because no one ever cared when she was in their position. 

At first glance she seems weak   
But tears can be powerful   
And her words have double the strength of a punch.

**So don’t fuck with her.**

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr @gatoradeinthemorning!


End file.
